russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kailangan Kita
Kailangan Kita is a 2014 Filipino action drama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Mac Alejandre, starring Cesar Montano and Cara Eriguel. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from October 6, 2014 to February 27, 2015, moving Only Me and You on Voltron Man's timeslot transferred to 7:45 p.m. The second primetime project of Cesar Montano under IBC following the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo, which concluded four months ago. The first ever team up with Cara Eriguel in his leading leady who is the third project of the network. Synopsis Kailangan Kita began the story of Gardo (Cesar Montano), a police investigator who accidentally encounter in a loving family and devoting them with the Philippine Nation Police. He is a police officer who fighting their corruption and avoided his own kidnapping at the long-term of crime. Gardo meet Belinda (Cara Eriguel), a beautiful girl who pretening an affair of about true love. Gardo threated over the villain and he love for Belinda about true love. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cesar Montano' as Gardo Acosta *'Cara Eriguel' as Belinda Duran 'Supporting Cast' *'Ronnie Ricketts' as Dennis Aguila *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Alma Raymundo *'Freddie Webb' as Father Ruben *'Valeen Montenegro' as Jonna Ramos *'Jay Manalo' as Efren da Roza *'Princess Punzalan' as Varga Acosta - The villain/evil aunt. *'John Regala' as Raffy Gamboa - The male villain. *'Chin Chin Gutierrez' as Cherie Acosta *'Claudia Barretto' as Michelle Acosta *'BJ Forbes' as Daniel Raymudo *'DJ Durano' as Edgar Alvarez 'Extended Cast' *'Matet de Leon' as Lotlot de Guzman *'Cogie Domingo' as Greg Arellano *'Fretzie Bercede' as Joanna Madrigal *'Marlann Flores' as Neri Aguilar *'Joseph Andre Garcia' as Aldred Bautista *'Angel Sy' as Lara dela Cruz *'Sachzna Laparan' as Chienna Umali *'Nathaniel Britt' as Enzo Valerio *'Kurt Perez' as Ricky Martinez *'Cheska Iñigo' as Kara Martinez 'Guest Cast' *'Mariel Rodriguez' as Marjorie Ignacio *'Robin da Roza' as Alvin Manalo *'Michelle Madrigal' as Shaina Ramos *'Diego Loyzaga' as Arron Gutierrez *'Ciara Sotto' as Pamela Villaflor *'Bing Davao' as Allan Mendoza *'Victor Silayan' as Dominic Romero *'JM Rodriguez' as Efren Ocampo Episodes Soundtrack *''Kailangan Kita'' (composer: Ogie Alcalsid) - Dingdong Avanzado *''Mahal Kita'' - Renz Verano Awards and nominations 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actor) - Won (Cesar Montano) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actress) - Won (Cara Eriguel) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won Trivia *''Kailangan Kita'' marked the second primetime project of Cesar Montano under IBC. *The third project of Cara Eriguel under IBC after DMZ-TV and Gaya ng Dati. *The theme song of the soap opera was covered by Angeline Quinto for the theme song of ABS-CBN's 2016 primetime drama The Story of Us.. References See also *Channel 13 ready to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 *Sequestered TV networks IBC and RPN now is the top TV networks once again *Fall in Love with Me airs on IBC premieres on July 28 *The Return of the Telenovela to Philippine Free TV *Janella Salvador and Robi Domingo Big Winners at 4th Eduk Circle Awards *IBC-13 Up in the Ratings Game *Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews movie this month on Viva Cine Idols *IBC-13 Unveil The Aksyon-Serye ‘Kailangan Kita’ Premiereing October 6 *IBC-13 Airs TreseBella Primetime Mexicanovela Called 'La Tempestad' *IBC remains as the number 3 network *IBC-13's Isang Bawat Christmas: The most star-studded Christmas ID *IBC-13 in 2015 opening salvo *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Kailangan Kita on Facebook *Kailangan Kita on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs